Computer networks and computer networking have become widespread. Underlying this spread is an increasing variety of computer network types, components and configurations. As a result, a computer system and/or computer system user attempting to maintain computer network connectivity may be subjected to requests for a bewildering array of network configuration parameters or be provided with numerous network characteristics and required to make connectivity decisions either without sufficient information or lack of understanding of the same. Perhaps worse, connectivity may be lost, not because of technical unavailability but, for example, through the use of the wrong network connectivity procedure. Attempts to resolve connectivity troubles may be hindered by a lack of readily available network status indicators and/or a common vocabulary for communicating with expert help.
Even where network connectivity itself is nominally maintained between computers, applications hosted by networked computers may need to adapt to network changes in order, for example, to avoid performance penalties or to prevent security vulnerabilities. As a result of the vast array of conventional network attributes, few applications are able to take each conventional network attribute into account. Networked application users may find themselves in the position of having overcome network connectivity difficulties only to be frustrated by a networked application that was the motivation for establishing connectivity in the first place, or to unknowingly expose themselves to a security risk.
While the above issues are particularly encountered by mobile computers and mobile computer users, it is common for multiple computer networks to be available to even immobile computers over their lifetime, if not concurrently. For example, many urban locations have at least one wired network connection as well as one or more wireless network options. Where multiple computer networks are available, the decision of which computer network to choose for a particular data packet may be a complex process in which conventional network attributes may not be able to provide the deciding factor.